Riding the Waves
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ryan lives with his brother Shark as they go through trials and tribulations.
1. Chapter 1

**Riding the Waves**

**A/N: Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 bringing you my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal fanfiction.**

**So this is my first Zexal story so please go easy. Just a slight warning though, this one will lack duels but will mention them and this story might be a little short. So without future ado here is my first chapter of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal only the story and its OC**

** Chapter 1: Ryan takes a Stand**

_In a city in ruins a young boy is searching though looking for survivors. He suddenly see's two familiar figures with their duel disks activated. The boy smiles and starts running towards them, but before he could a giant figure suddenly appears before them. The giant was huge with wisteria tone skin and his hair was cat-shaped with a pink glowing gem on his right shoulder. The giant then suddenly grabs the two figures as the call out for the boy's name._

_"Hey leave them alone!" the boy cries out as the giant just chuckles as his eyes started to glow. _

_"Oh, don't worry," the giant said "I have plans for your two friends here, but you might not remember them for who they truly are." Then the giant extended his hand as a ball of energy began forming out of its hand. "Farewell." The giant suddenly released the energy ball floating right towards the boy._

3rd Person POV

I woke up screaming as I saw myself sweating like a grease monkey. _That nightmare again. _I thought to myself. _I haven't had that dream since… since the accident. _I soon found myself wanting to go back to sleep when I suddenly heard a knock at my door.

"Ryan," said the voice from the other side of the door "Get up and have breakfast, it's almost time for us to go to school."

"Okay Shark." I responded as I slowly crawled out of bed. I went over to my closet and pulled out my school uniform. I walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After putting my uniform on I grabbed a hair band and tied my long brown hair in a ponytail before putting it on. That's right, long hair. When I was younger my hair use to be a lot shorter but as I got older so, I started to grow it out so I could look cool, my brother Shark wanted me to cut it but I insisted to keep it like this seeing his hair was in the shape of octopus tentacles. I went down stairs to see my brother already finishing up his oatmeal.

"Hurry up and finish Ryan, we're already late." He said as he stood up from the table to wash is bowl. I quickly but carefully ate my breakfast and followed suit of my brother. We soon went to the garage where we then got on Shark's motorcycle and rode off to Heartland Academy. When we arrived Shark's friends or more like goons to me were waiting for him.  
Hey, Shark," one of the guys said "how's it cracking." Then he looked at me and made of face of disapproval "Shark, I'm still surprised you still have that pipsqueak around, you should've dumped him a long time ago." Before I could retaliate the bell for the first class began to ring.

"Hey Ryan, I have to get to class. Meet me after duel period at the plaza area okay?" my brother instructed me.

"Ok." I responded. Sadly my brother and I have separate class. We're in the same year but with us both have different teachers. After a long grueling day of school it was time for Duel Period. I loved duel period especially when it was dueling with some of my friends. The best thing about dueling was two things; one was augmented reality duels and xyz monsters. These two new pieces of duel monsters was created twenty years ago by a man named Dr. Fudo. He created both the A.R.D. and Xyz monsters after he and his friends dueled to save the world. But anyway back to my day. After a good few duels, it was soon time to meet up with Shark. As I went to our meeting spot I soon saw him dueling someone.

"Oh, no, not again." I groaned as I ran over. I always dreaded this every time Shark duels. When we were both younger we took dueling both for fun but now, he only duels for other people's decks. He even threatened me once if I get in his way, he would take away the deck he helped me build. When I got there I saw two other kids there. One had red and black spiked hair. I quickly identified him as Yuma Tsukumo the 'cupcake' of our school meaning whoever dueled him, would beat him in one or two rounds. Next to him was a green haired girl who I also identified was the ever lovely Tori Meadows. The one who Shark was just finished dueling was a kid named Bronk Stone. From what I learned the three have been best friends since pre-school.

"Alright Bronk," said Shark as he extended his hand. "You remember our deal, hand over your deck." That's it! I had enough of this! It was bad enough to see Shark do this the first time, but seeing him taking people's decks duel after duel was far enough!

"Shark, that's enough!" I shouted as he, his friends and Yuma and his friends glanced over at me.

"Keep to yourself pipsqueak!" said one of Shark's friends "Or do you want Shark to take your deck as well?" I looked down at my deck box and took a deep breath.

"That's fine," I said with Yuma and his friends looking at me with surprise. "Shark can take away my deck but Bronk gets to keep his." Shark just smirked at this as he walked towards me.

"Stop!" we all looked back to see it was Yuma who yelled that out. "No one is taking anyone's deck today, not while I'm around."

"Oh yeah?" Shark asked as he now faced Yuma. "And just what are you going to do about it?"

"By challenging you to a duel." Yuma said as all of us widen our eyes in surprise at his simple answer. _Is he serious? _I thought. I mean this was Shark he was talking about. With Yuma facing anyone else in a duel that's one thing, but when it comes to facing Shark it's like standing in a puddle of acid.

"Do you know who you're even challenging?" asked one of Shark's friends.

"Yeah I know who I'm facing." Yuma answered. "I'm facing the biggest bully at Heartland Academy." I know how Yuma feels; in fact I know how everyone at Heartland Academy feels. Whoever crossed paths with my brother they would get beaten by him and got their deck taking away from them and him taunting them. But I know Shark wasn't that big of a jerk. He still cared for me and would never abandoned me, but I would soon find out I would be eating my own words for what happened next. Shark soon looked at Yuma's pendent and smiled evilly. "How about that pendent of yours?" He suggested.

"Huh?" asked Yuma in confusion.

"You're pendent for Bronk's deck." Shark offered as he soon snatched the pendent off his neck as his two friends' stepped in to hold Yuma back.

"Hey give it back!" Yuma shouted as he struggled against the two lackeys.

"Well if you wanted back so much, I guess I can give it back." He then suddenly dropped it on purpose. "Woops, I dropped it. Here, let me get it for you!" He said as he soon raised his foot over it. Before I could think I soon dove in to grab it, but before I could I felt and heard a crack and soon a pain shot through my right hand. Shark put his foot down at the same time I grabbed the pendent. Somehow the pendent still broke in two pieces as I was only able to grabbed one half of it. I soon took hold of my right and as I soon saw blood dripping from my palm due to the sharp edge of the key scared my hand. I looked up to see Shark furious at me as he grabbed me by the collar of my uniform shirt. "You idiot!" he shouted "I thought I told you to butt out."

"Shark, you should take him to the nurse's office." Tori said speaking up as Shark let go of me pushing me to the ground while I was still holding on to my right hand.

"Why should I?" Shark asked "He deserved what happened to him, in fact you guys take him, I don't want anything to do with him anymore." I was hurt as he said this and soon felt tears coming to me. Shark then motioned his two goons to follow as he then stopped and looked back at Yuma still shocked over his now damaged key. "And Yuma, if you still want that duel, meet me at the park this weekend." And with that he and his friends left. I looked down at my right hand as I soon look to see Tori hand me a handkerchief.

"Here, this should stop the bleeding." She said as she took my hand and wrapped it over. "Come on I'll take you to the nurse's office." I soon stood up as walked with her as she then stoped and look back at Yuma and Bronk. "Yuma, Bronk I'll see you two tomorrow." With that she walked me over to the nurse's office. With Duel period that take's place after school some of the school staff including the school nurse stayed behind to either watch us or get some work done and with the nurse's case to make sure we were all okay during our duels. When we arrived the nurse quickly went to work on getting a bandage and wrapping over where Tori's hanky was.

"How did your hand get like this?" she asked me with concern in her voice. Seeing is that I didn't want to snitch on Shark I made up a lie.

"I accidentally got it caught in something sharp." I said as she gave me a look before smiling again.

"Well just stay off the hand for a while and be careful where you put your hand in." she said as there was a knock on the door. "Yes, come in." she answered as I look up to see Shark coming through the door.

"Ryan come on, let's go home." He said as I soon got off and followed him. There was a moment of silence before I broke it.

"So, what made you come back?" I asked.

"Left something behind." He simply said as we continued to his motorbike. The ride home was quite the two of us not speaking to each other. It was even quiet while we were eating dinner and didn't even say goodnight to each other as we got ready for bed. As I got in bed I looked over to see of picture of Shark, me and a girl as I smiled sadly.

"I wish you were here." I said "You don't know how much your brothers need you." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope you all figured out who the figure was who my OC Ryan was seeing in his dream. And now here's a sneak peek into next chapter.**

**Next time on Riding the Waves, while the duel between Shark and Yuma goes on, something happens to both Shark, Yuma and Ryan. What is a Number Card and why does Shark have one? Why is Ryan suddenly starting to hear voices and who is Astral? Next time on Riding the Waves: Mysterious Discoveries.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. So let's get to answering some of the people who have been asking me questions about my story.**

**PhotomDragon123: This story along with a planned sequel takes place during season one of Zexal. A planned spin-off trilogy will take place during the Barian saga.**

**So without delay, let's get on with the next chapter in Riding the Waves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal only this story and its OC.**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Discoveries**

**Ryan's POV**

It was finally the weekend and it was time to find out if Yuma was going to show up to take on Shark. The past week wasn't an easy one for me. Besides going to the doctors to get my right hand casted, Shark and I weren't still talking to each other. Rumors started to spread around school saying something happened between us ranging from Shark kicking me out or he was planning to. But I just ignored those rumors. The night following my unexpected injury to my hand I still had the same dream that I had the night before. There were so many questions, who was that guy? Why did he want the two people who I kept close to me to be taken away? And what did he mean my "Me not remembering for who they truly are?" My thoughts were soon interrupted when Yuma and his two friends walked right up to us. While the two were busy talking to each other on seeing who was going to win I walked over to Tori and Bronk not wanting to sit next to my brother's goons the whole duel.

"Tori," I said as I pulled out the handkerchief giving it to her. "Thanks." I simply said.

"You're welcome." Tori said putting her handkerchief in her pocket as she once again looked back at me "Ryan right?" she asked as I nodded. "How's your hand?" she asked.

"It's fine." I responded "At least it wasn't my left hand since it's the hand I use to draw my cards. This injury isn't bad compared to the one I have on my shoulder." I said as her and Bronk gasped as our attention was now turned to Shark and Yuma as their duel began. While I was rooting for my brother I was also secretly rooting for Yuma as well, but boy was he not doing such a good job in the duel. While he was doing a good job at playing his stronger cards, he didn't have a strategy. All his monsters one by one fell to Sharks and in no time he was now down 2000 life points. Than it happened, when Yuma said he wasn't ready to give up yet, his now broken pendent began glowing as I looked down at my injured hand which was also glowing. _Whoa, what's going on? _I thought as soon as the glow faded away, I saw that the cast around my hand was gone as I felt my hand was now felt normal as I looked up to see Yuma now on the ground with his pendent now mysteriously fixed. But that thing that surprised me the most was that there was a humanoid figure floating over him. _Who is that? _I wondered to myself as a voice soon came to my head _That is Astral, Ryan. _The voice said as I started to look around. "Who's there?" I asked as I looked around wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Uh, Ryan are you okay?" I heard Tori asking me as I snapped back to reality as I looked over at Shark where I saw the scary picture. He was glowing in a purple aura some sort of number simple began appearing on his hand.

"Shark…" I said worriedly for my brother.

"I now overlay my level 3 Skull Kraken and level 3 Big Jaws to in order to build the overlay network." I heard him say as I knew which xyz monster he was about to summon, but the results were different than I expected. "I Xyz Summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" he said as a serpent-like dragon appeared on the field. I was shocked in wondering why that he didn't xyz summon Black Ray Lancer but as I looked at his new Xyz monster my eyes widen. I saw that there was a number on the dragon, the same number that was now on my brother's hand as I looked to Yuma and Astral. _I hope those two know how to get rid of that thing. _I thought hopefully. However Yuma began arguing with Astral on who was dueling Shark when Tori spoke up.

"Yuma, stop talking to yourself and focus back on the duel!" she said, as Yuma told her in protest that Astral was really there. But she nor Bronk believed him declaring that he's gone crazy.

"Tori he's not crazy." I told her as she gave me a look.

"And how would you know Ryan?" she asked me.

"Because I can see this Astral guy too." I told her as she was now in shock as Yuma did a little victory dance saying that he wasn't the only one when Astral looked at me.

"You can see me?" he asked me as I nodded. Our attention soon was drawn back to Shark as the duel resumed. Yuma summoned a monster and gave it an attack boost as it attacked Leviathan Dragon. I was smiling knowing that with that Number card out of the duel Shark could return to normal but when the smoke cleared the smile I had soon was wiped off my face. Shark explained that a Number card can't be destroyed by regular cards and that only other Number cards can destroy it. It seemed all hope was lost that my brother was going to stay like this until Yuma's next turn when it happened. He normal summoned his Gambara Knight than using the spell card Monster Reborn to bring Gagaga Magician from his graveyard.

"I now overlay my level 4 Gambara Knight and Gagaga Magician," he declared as he was ready to xyz summon "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!" I was so surprised along with my brother, his goons, Tori and Bronk that he summoned his first Xyz monsters and to add on it was a Number card. From that point on it looked like Yuma was on a roll, but Yuma should've known to never underestimate my brother as he had a plan to wipe out Yuma on his next turn. But Yuma had a plan thanks to Astral's help as he was able to pull out the stops, increasing Utopia's attack power and destroying and upsetting my brother with a come from behind win. As soon as the duel was over I quickly ran over to my brother as I saw his 'friends' leaving him.

"Shark are you okay?" I asked him as he nodded back to me as I smiled. I soon looked at his duel box which glowed as the card that he used floated to Astral.

"Hey that was a great duel." Yuma said walking over to us. "We should do it again next time." He offered as I nodded as my brother just smiled.

"We'll see Yuma." He said as he motioned me to follow him "Until then." I heard him say as I looked back waving at everyone. When we got home after getting something to eat, we were heading up to our rooms when Shark called my name.

"Hey Ryan, starting tomorrow let's look for all the duelist who I took their decks from and give them back." He told me.

"You got it Shark!" I said as I than balled my hands into a fist and then aimed it straight for him as he caught it with his hand as he smiled at me and I smiled back as he let go of my hand. After getting into my PJs and getting settled into bed I looked back at the photo I looked at a couple of days ago. "I think things are going back on the right track." I said as I fell asleep.

** Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I summed up the duel between Shark and Yuma the best I can for you all. So here's the preview for the next chapter.**

**Next time, on Riding the Waves, Shark dumps Ryan!? Shark suddenly leaves Ryan home alone. With him gone Ryan goes to the hospital to see someone, that hasn't seen in a long time. Next time on Riding the Waves: Real in Rio (hint hint ;) ). **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, bringing you Chapter 3 of Riding the Waves. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal just this story and it's OC.**

**Chapter 3: Real in Rio**

**Ryan's POV**

"What!? What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked Shark furiously. Just weeks after Yuma's big upset over my brother, he and I went around Heartland giving duelist back their decks he took from them. But in that same time Shark told me that he would be coming home late those same days. He eventually told me he found a group of duelist that could improve his dueling skills. I became suspicious of this because I know my brother is one of the best duelists and I reminded him that the Number card possessed him during his duel with Yuma and he didn't know what he was doing, and it was just as wired that a group of duelist found Shark after his lost to Yuma but he didn't tell me.

"I told you, I'm leaving for a few weeks for some special training." Shark told me as he was packing a bag of clothes into a travel bag.

"Then let me come with you." I said crossing my arms as Shark looked up at me and gave me a smirk.

"Ryan, I already told you this group told me that this training was for me and me alone." He said as he finished packing as we walked over to his motorbike as he started it up. "I will be back, but for now you're on your own, later." He said as he rode off. So there I was all alone at home without my brother or my sister. I haven't been this alone since the accident that cost the lives of our parents many years ago. Then I decided to do something that I haven't done for such a long time. I went to my room to grab a bike helmet then went down stairs to get my bike that Shark gave me for my birthday last year. After a few minutes and many miles of riding, I finally arrived at Heartland City hospital. I went inside and went to the reception desk to check in to visit.

"Who are you visiting?" the woman at the desk asked me.

"Rio Kastle." I said as I signed my name on the check in list and received a hospital pass. I went up to the elevator and pressed the button that took me up to the floor where she was at. When I arrived at her room, I was greeted by her doctor.

"Ah, hello Ryan." The doctor said to me "Here on one of your secret visits." I smiled and nodded. When the first time I came here without Shark was when I told him I was on a secret visit since he barely came to visit her after an incident that happened a month after the accident. "Well you are happy to know that she has improved a lot since your last visit. We managed to remove more of her bandages and her hair has grown back to its original length." I smiled in relive of the news. When she first got to the hospital they had to cut all her hair off in order to cover her body in bandages. "However," the doctor spoke as I looked up at him "She still hasn't awoken yet." He said as he patted my shoulder and walked away. I entered the room to see her in a hospital dress and all but her eyes blindfolded. She looked just like she did the day of the accident as that horrible memory came back to me.

[Flashback Normal POV]

_"Rio look out!" Ryan shouted as a flaming pipe came down on Rio as he pushed her out of the way as the pipe as it struck in his back. Ryan looked up to see Rio engulfed in flames as he cried out her name helplessly. _

[End of Flashback]

**Ryan's POV**

I quickly snapped back to reality and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Hi Rio." I said as I took her hand and massaged it. I soon felt my eyes get all watery as I always have every time I came to visit her. "I know you're probably tired of hearing me say this, but you don't know how much I wish that I should be in your position right now instead of you, especially now" I said. "Your brother Reginald left me alone at home to fend for myself while he goes out with this group to improve his dueling skills. If only you woke up so we can be a real family again." I said as I did something that even caught me off guard. I bend down and kissed her on her cheek as I began to blush. When all three of us were younger out of the two of them I hanged out with, I hung out and played with Rio the most always playing with her and playing jokes on Shark. As we got older and our appearance changed, I started to feel nervous around her which was wired since I was her brother. I soon looked up to see it was getting late and I should get going home. But as I stood up I felt her hand grabbed mine as I looked back to see her turning her head towards me.

"Ryan… stay." She said weakly as my heart began beating. This was the first time I heard her spoke before she fell into a state of un-cautiousness. I then smiled.

"Don't worry Rio, I'm not going anywhere." I said. I told her if she was still hearing me, that I would come back as I quickly went home to get my school uniform and my night clothes. I came back and told them I was staying with Rio so they brought up extra blankets for me to sleep on. Before I fell asleep on a chair I looked back at my sister and smiled. "Goodnight, Rio" I said as I heard her speak again.

"Night… Ryan." She said as I fell to sleep, but as I closed my eyes I heard the same voice that I heard during Yuma and Shark's duel.

_"Ryan your family loves you so much, don't forget that."_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and here's the preview for the next one.**

**Next time on Riding the Waves: Ryan teams up with Yuma and his friends to find the whereabouts of his brother. When they find him, Ryan is in for the surprise of his life. But will the decision that his brother made break up the family for good? Next time on Riding the Waves, "Shark Pack".  
This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, this is DisneyAnimefan94 here and I want to say thanks for 100+ views for Riding the Waves. So let's keep it up till we reach 200 views. So enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 4: Shark Pack**

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up the next day to see Rio across from me sleeping peacefully. I quietly got up and took out my school uniform and went into the restroom to change. Afterword I than walked over to Rio and gave her another kiss, this time on the forehead.

"I'll be back after school today Rio." I told her as I heard her speak once again.

"Bye… Ryan." She said as I looked back at her and smiled and quickly went to my bike and sped off to school.

After another day at school I was ready to go back to the hospital to see Rio when someone bumped and knocked me over. I got up to see Yuma on the floor right next to me.

"Yuma, you should watch where you're going!" I heard Tori's voice as I looked up to see her and Bronk running over to us. "Are you okay Ryan?" she asked me as I nodded and reached out for her hand and helped me up.

"So what's the rush Yuma?" I asked him.

"Well the thing is that one of my class mates said that I can beat your brother Shark without using any Number cards, so I'm off to go find him." Yuma told me.

"But the thing is that we heard that Shark now hangs out with some bad guys and no one sees him anymore." Bronk told me as I stood there confused.

"But Shark told me he was going off to do some special training with a group of duelist who can help him improve his game." I told them "Even though I think he's still good at the level he's at right now."

"That's weird." Tori said "So I wonder who's telling the truth?" she said as we all stood there with pondering looks.

"Well we won't find out if we stand here all day, so let's go find Shark!" Yuma said as I nodded in agreement since I wanted to find out what was really going on with Shark. The four of us began walking all over the streets of Heartland City looking for any sign of Shark. Even Astral came out as Yuma got into one of his arguments with the blue being. There was one place where Yuma said he had a feeling where Shark could be. We all followed him until we ended up at an abandoned arcade.

"Yuma are you sure this is where Shark could be at?" I asked him.

"Of course, since Bronk said that Shark is hanging out with bad guys and you said that Shark is hanging out with people helping him with his dueling skills, I thought what better place would they hang out then in an abandoned arcade." Tori, Bronk and I sweat dropped at this but I would take any answer to find my brother. As we all went inside we all felt a little uncomfortable.

"Yuma, maybe we should go back before trouble finds us." Tori said with worry in her voice.

"Well looks like trouble found you." We all heard a voice say as we all looked to see a couple of thugs staring at us. We all began to panic as they grabbed Yuma, Bronk Tori.

"Ryan get out of here!" Tori called out as one of the thugs looked in my direction. I did the next best thing I could do as I got into a fighting stance.

"Oh ho ho, looky here boys, the pipsqueak wants to fight." The thug said as the others laughed. While they were laughing I punched the one in front of me in the stomach as he groaned in pain. "You're gonna pay for that kid!" He said as he lunged at me as I quickly stepped out of the way as the thug told the others to grab me. Luckily for me I was very fast on my feet as I out ran most of them but then tripped as two of them grabbed me holding me up to the guy I punched. "You got spirit kid." He told me as was about ready to punch me in the face. "But it will cost you." Before he could punch me another voice spoke up.

"But them down!" we all looked at the entry way to see Shark standing there.

"Shark!" we all said in relive.

"You know these guys Shark?" the thug asked him.

"Yes," Shark answered "now put them down they aren't worth your time anyway." The soon let us all go as Shark came over to me and helped me up. "Ryan what are you doing here?" he asked me as I gave him a scold look.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I told him as he just smirked and looked at Yuma, Bronk and Tori.

"You guys shouldn't have come here." He says as he began to walk out of the arcade with the thugs.

"Hey Shark, how about we duel again?" Yuma asked as Shark as he looked back giving his signature smirk.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your challenge." Shark answered as we all had confused looks on our faces.

"But why?" Yuma asked as Shark then turned his back on us.

"Because I've quit dueling." We were all shocked including me. Shark loved dueling since he, Rio and I were kids. Why would he quit now? We all soon decided to walk back to the school since that's where my bike was.

"Sorry if we weren't able to get your brother back." Tori said to me as I gave her a sad smile.

"That's okay Tori." I said "I'm just as sad and confused like you guys are." I said as I hopped on my bike.

"So you're going home alone?" Yuma asked me as I shook my head.

"No, I'm staying at a friend's house." I said which was actually lie. Shark told me after the accident that me and Rio were involved in was to keep her a secret fearing that people might believe that he's actually soft, so I had to cover up my story about staying with Rio in the hospital.

"Well okay see you tomorrow." Tori said as I waved goodbye to my friends and rode back to the hospital. When I got there, I had to wait awhile before I went into Rio's room due to the doctors doing there check up on her, so that gave me plenty of time to do my homework. They finished her checkup around the same time I finished most of my homework which gave me plenty of time to talk to her (even though she doesn't respond back). As I got ready for bed that night however I found myself having trouble on getting to sleep as I still had questions about today. Why was Shark hanging out with a gang of thugs? Why did he quit dueling? And the most important question, what caused him to swoop down to such a low level? Then my eyes widen as an all too familiar incident that happened a year ago came into mind. Could that be the reason? Soon I found myself feeling droopy as I finally fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**There is no preview for next chapter because in honor of the Zexal series finale that will happen tomorrow I will post up two chapters for the price of one day including my Yu-Gi-Oh! Handoff short featuring Yuma passing the torch to the new hero of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. Check out my profile for the other Handoff shorts I have done to see what I mean. But I will give you the titles for the next two chapters though, Chapter 5 is "Shark Pack II" (since I originally wanted this to be a whole chapter but I decided to make it into two parts) and Chapter 6 is "Ryan's Origins". So please leave a review and tell me what you thought of today's story. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you another chapter of "Riding the Waves". So in honor of today being the last episode of the Zexal series, I have decided to post up to chapters continuing with Shark Pack part 2. So enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 5: Shark Pack II**

**Ryan's POV**

As I rode to school the next morning, I still had a bad feeling about Shark. I still about my theory that I had about why he quit, but I only hoped that it was just that he was going through a phase. When I got to school and locked my bike, I heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush. I decided to investigate only to find Yuma hiding behind it.

"Yuma why are you hiding?" I asked him as he took a hold of my shirt and dragged me down to where he was.

"Shh not so loud Ryan!" he said in a loud whisper. "I'm hiding so I can sneak out of school."

"Why are you sneaking out of school for?" I asked him until a thought came into my mind. "This is about Shark isn't it?" as a surprise look came to his face.

"How did you know?" he asked me as I could do nothing but smile at him.

"Because I was thinking about him all night." I told him as we heard the warning bell ring as I took a deep breath knowing I was going to regret what I was going to do. "So how about we go back to that gang hid out together? I'm sure Shark is back there today." I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me as I nodded.

"Yes because he's my brother and I want to find out why he quit dueling as much as you do." I said as I went back to the bike rack to unlock my bike.

"Well then let's go." Yuma said as I rode to catch up to him. We arrived to the gang hangout where we saw Shark standing outside as he looked surprise to see me and Yuma back.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" He asked us coldly.

"I should tell you the same thing." I replied as we just glared each other.

"Shark I want to duel you again." Yuma said breaking our silent stair at each other.

"Yuma I told you already I quit dueling." Shark said staring at him. "So leave me alone!" and with that we both saw him take off.

"Yuma come on, we've got to go after him!" I told him as we ran after him. After going through a few obstacles, we finally were able to catch up to my brother. "You aren't get rid of us that easily Shark."

"That's right." Agreed Yuma "And we will have that duel."

"So a duel is all it takes to get you off my back?" Shark asked "What happens if I win?"

"Well let's state my demands." Yuma said "If I win, you leave those thugs, and if you win well…" he thought for a moment before he took hold of his pendent.

_Oh no, _I thought, _Yuma don't do it! _

"If you win you get to keep my pendent." He said.

"_Yuma are you sure this is wise?" _Astral asked.

"Yes, if it's the only way to get to Shark." He said "Also I don't need your help in this duel so that also means I'm not going to use any of my number cards." I was shocked to hear this but I knew Yuma had a good reason not to use them. While Shark and I were looking for people to give there decks back to, I heard that Yuma also managed to collect several more number cards to help Astral restore his memories. Soon the duel was underway between my brother and Yuma. Tori, Bronk and another friend of Yuma's named Caswell also arrived on the scene so I stood next to them to watch the duel. While Yuma did set up a good defense, Shark took control of the duel on his next turn. He was a dominate in this duel as he was in his last, he even tempted Yuma to xyz summon a number card, and he did. Despite Yuma saying that he didn't need number cards to defeat Shark he was no match for his powerful xyz monster cards as he xyz summoned Number 39: Utopia. But that just sparked victory for Shark as he was able to summon his ace monster Black Ray Lancer to negate the effects of Utopia meaning he would also take away its effect as a number card and won.

"This was all too easy!" he said with a laugh as he walked over and took Yuma's pendent. "And to prove of that I now have your pendent. I would like to destroy it again but it would mean nothing to me." He then tossed back to Yuma. "Keep it as a sign of your failure." He then looked at me. "Ryan come on I'm taking you…"

"Taking me where Shark!?" I said snapping back at him. "Back home to leave me alone? So you can spend the rest of your life with a gang? No I'm not going back. I'm sick and tired of you and your attitude!" and with that I took off my duel box attached to my belt and tossed it over to him. "Here you can keep my deck, or should I say the deck you helped me create." I said and walked away as I heard him say something I thought I would never hear him say.

"Ryan Oliver, you come back here right now!" I heard him shout out as I turned to look at him.

"Shark, this is over." I told him simply.

"Fine, go live on the streets for all I care!" he said as he then jumped on his bike and rode away. I then fell to my knees thinking on what I've just said and done. I wasn't really mad at him I was just frustrated the way he was acting. I then heard footsteps as I saw Yuma and his friends as I stood up and walked over to them.

"Sorry you had to see that." I apologized.

"That's okay." Tori said speaking for the boys "But where are you going now, I mean you can't just stay at your friends place forever and we all know how much you hate being alone."

"He can come and stay at my place!" Yuma said.

"Really are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my sister is a bit of a pain in the neck but my grandma is super sweet." He said as I felt a smile come on my face.

"Of course, how can I say no to all that." I said as Yuma began celebrating. "But first I've got to go to my friend's house and get my stuff." And with that I quickly ran back to the arcade which was luckily empty before I hoped on and went back to the hospital and said a quick goodbye to Rio before getting my stuff and riding off to Yuma's house.

**That's all for this chapter, my next chapter will be coming up later today if I can. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here wrapping up my two chapter day to honor the last day of Zexal. So here we go enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Chapter 6: Ryan's Origins**

**Ryan's POV**

When I got to Yuma's house, I was greeted by his older sister Kairi who was not at all pleased with Yuma not telling her or their grandmother about me coming over though Yuma told her it was a surprise and their grandmother told her I was more than welcome to come over and stay. Yuma led me to his room or more like the attic where I would be sleeping with him. When I got there I was surprised when I saw so many relics from so many parts of the world.

"Whoa Yuma, I didn't know how much stuff you have up here." I said looking at some of his stuff.

"Yeah my father is an explorer and what he ever found, he brought home to share with me and Kairi." He said before asking me another question. "Hey Ryan, earlier today Shark called you Oliver, isn't your last name supposed to be Kastle?" I stopped and put the item in my hand down gently as I took a deep breath. I really wanted to keep it a secret for a long time but I found out that you can't always keep something a secret. It was time to tell him the truth.

"No Yuma." I said "The truth is I'm not really related to Shark." As I said this Yuma was caught by surprise.

"Whaa? If you're not Shark's related brother than does that mean you're…?

"Adopted? Yes." I finished is sentence.

"Why? How?" Yuma asked as I explained more to him.

"Well it happened over ten years ago." I started "My father was a famous archeologist and my mother was a world famous explorer. After they had me they settled here in Heartland looking to retire from their globetrotting adventures and starting a family and looking for normal jobs. Then one day they got a call to go on an expedition that required their experience. That was the last time I ever heard from them as I found out they went MIA and I ended up in an orphanage. It was their I met Shark and his family and they took me in."

"Wow, I'm so sorry for your loss." Yuma said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." I said giving him a smile before another question came up.

"Hey you said your parents disappeared over ten years ago right?" he asked as I nodded "That's funny, because my parents also disappeared over ten years ago too. You're fathers name, it wouldn't be Alex would it?" he asked as I nodded again wondering how Yuma found out about my father's name. "Whoa, I wondered why your last name Oliver, my father worked with your father on most of his expeditions."

"Wow, no kidding?" I asked just as curious and excided that our two families knew each other.

"Yeah, he told me there was a girl with him but I never thought it was your mom." He said as we laughed.

"So it seems we have a mystery on our hands." A voice said when we looked up to see Astral looking at us. "Both your families knew each other and disappeared over ten years ago, the question is why?" he asked.

"Well that's a mystery I would love to solve it means to find my parents." I told him.

"Me too." Yuma said as we kept talking.

"So Ryan that deck that you gave to Shark, what kind of deck was it?" he asked I felt blush coming onto my face.

"Well I would tell you but I'm afraid you would laugh at me." I said to him.

"No way, I'm sure it was a pretty powerful deck since you said Shark helped you build it." He complimented me.

"Well I'm not so sure powerful is a word for it." I said before taking another deep breath. "Okay it's a Mermail Deck."

"A Mermail Deck?" Yuma asked as I nodded.

"Yes, because Shark had a water type deck I wanted one too so we went through some old cards he had until I came across some that had the name "Mermail" on them. So we went through looking for cards to go with my new deck." I said.

"Wow, I would really love to duel against it." Yuma said "Too bad you gave it back to Shark though." Then we heard Yuma's sister calling us down to dinner. After eating we got ready for bed and after saying goodnight to each other I went silently to sleep.

**Normal POV**

At the gang's arcade hang out Shark was by himself as he thought of what happened earlier. He then grabbed the deck that Ryan tossed over to him and took a hard long look at it.

"Ryan, what have I done?" he said to himself gripping harder on the box knowing that he made the biggest mistake of his life, letting his brother and best friend go.

**Next Time on Riding the Wave: Yuma, and his friends find out more about Shark and what Ryan has been holding secret from them. Then they learn about a sinister plot to steal a deck led by the leaders of the gang along with Shark. Will Yuma and Ryan stop Shark before making the biggest mistake of his life. Next time on Riding the Wave: Shark's Secrets. A Double Duel.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone and Wow Shark and Rio are back! I'm so happy, they've been my two favorite characters from Zexal and I'm so glad they brought them back for the farewell scene. So in honor of their return here's another dose of "Riding the Wave" for you so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal **

**Chapter 7: A Double Duel**

**Ryan's POV**

After another day at school it was time to meet up with Yuma and head to his house. But for some reason, he didn't show up to our meeting spot and I was wondering what was taking him so long. I saw a friend of mine Spenser so I decided to ask him where Yuma was.

"Hey Spenser, do you know where Yuma is?" I asked him.

"Last time I checked Yuma was with Tori in the computer lab." Spenser said.

"Okay, thanks Spenser." I said as I ran over to the computer lab. For the past few days Yuma has not been himself lately. Ever since his loss to Shark he's been trying to find a way to win without his Number Cards and ends up losing. He's also been having a falling out with Bronk who says Yuma is now just losing on purpose and rarely hangs out with him. I arrived at the computer lab to find Yuma and Tori at a computer looking at something that shocked me as I quickly ran over to them. "What do you think you two are doing?" I asked as I quickly turned off the monitor.

"Hey we were looking at that!" Yuma said as I kept on a stern face.

"I will tell you again." I said before asking the same question. "What are you two doing?"

"We're just looking up information about your brother Shark." Tori said as she then put her hand on her hips and gave me a stern look. "Or should we say Reginald Kastle."

"Look he just wants to be called by Shark now okay." I responded back "Besides he hates being called Reginald." I should know since he yelled at me once for calling him by his real name.

"Ryan, is it true that Shark got disqualified from the National Duel Championship?" she continue to ask me as I simply nodded. "But why and how?" she once again asked.

"I rather not tell you, I promised my brother not to tell anyone what happened." I said as they all gave me a look of concern. "Look its best that you guys just drop the subject," I said looking into the window "if Shark wants to live the rest of his life with a gang, that's fine with me." I said. After our little tense moment we all were finally outside of school when a man ran up to us with a panic look on his face and out of breath.

"Hey, you three are Shark's friends right." As we all nodded when I suddenly remember who this guy was.

"Hey your that guy from the gang!" I said pointing at him as Yuma and Tori gasped.

"That's right, but I need your help." He said as we all didn't believe him.

"Yeah right, why should we help you?" I asked him.

"Because, it's about our gang leaders." He said as he went on explain "Ever since they got a hold of these strange cards they've been acting weird." He said as we all had confused looks on what he ment.

"Strange Cards?" I asked him.

"They must be Number Cards." I heard Astral say as the man continued explaining

"They plan on steeling a deck tonight at the museum and are planning to frame your friend for the crime." We all gasped as I look to the others.

"We have to get to that museum first before Shark and those others do." I said as they all nodded as I quickly went to get my bike. "I'll meet you guys there, there's someplace I need to go first." I said before looking at the man. "You Mister…" I said as the man gave me his name.

"Weasel." He said. _Matching name. _I thought than shook my head knowing this wasn't the time for that kind of talk.

"Thank you for telling this to us." I said as I rode off to the city. I soon arrived at a Duel Game card shop. Since I didn't have a deck with me I had to construct a new one. Luckily for me the owner of the shop was a personal friend of me, Shark and Rio.

"Ryan so good to see you again." The man said in a Russian accent.

"Hello Ivan." I said as I walked in.

"Looking for cards to boost that deck of yours?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Not this time," I said "I'm looking to build o new deck." "There's nothing wrong with my old deck I just wanted to try something more challenging." I quickly added as Ivan nodded.

"Well follow me to the back; I have some open cards for you to look at." He said as he escorted me to the back to the cards he had in storage. I quickly had a look over the cards since there wasn't enough time as I constructed my new temporary deck. I soon walked up to the desk where Ivan was.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked as I reached in for my money.

"Oh there's no need for that, after all it was thanks to you and your brother and sister that my card shop is still open." He said as I could help but smile at this. When we were all younger Ivan's card shop was our favorite place to get new cards to boost our deck but then we heard that he was closing it down because he didn't have enough money to pay off the shop so the three of us got together and called ourselves the "The Three Waves" since we all used water attribute cards. We were the youngest duelist to win all three places and used the prize money from the tournament we entered to help Ivan and thanks to us his card shop became popular. After putting my cards in a duel deck I headed out. "Send my best to your brother and sister for me will ya?" He said as I nodded as I rode off to the museum. I arrived just in time to see Yuma and Astral there I assumed Tori went after Bronk to help back us up. We then heard an engine roar as we looked up to see Shark and the two leaders of the gang he was in approaching the museum. I look to Yuma and gave him a nod as we jumped from our hiding spots in front of them.

"That's far enough!" I said as Yuma stood next to me.

"That's right!" he said "We won't let you pass this point." As we saw both the two leaders glowing, just like Shark was when he first dueled Yuma.

"Well looky here." The first guy called Chills said "It's the two pests from before."

"That's right." I said "And these two pests are challenging you to a duel, and if we win you guys leave and Shark comes with us."

"Oh yeah? And what happens if we win?" the second thug called Scorch asked.

"Then you get to keep my Number Card." Yuma said holding out his Utopia. _Is he crazy? _I thought to myself knowing Yuma was going risky yet again.

"Well, well." Scorch said looking at Yuma's number card "He's got a number card too Chills."

"Just like us." Chills said holding out their own number cards. _So Astral was right. _I thought. "And besides only one of you will duel all three of us since you gave Shark your deck kid." Chills said pointing at me.

"Really?" I said giving him a smirk as I pulled out my deck. "I constructed this deck earlier today and I'm looking to give it a test run in this duel."

**Shark's POV**

_Is Ryan crazy!? _I thought to myself. I know Ryan is good with the deck I gave him. But put him with any other deck and he would end up in a panic. There was no way I was going to let him get squashed by Chills and Scorch epically since they have Number Cards like Yuma. So I decided to the next thing that I hopefully I was going to regret I walked over to Yuma and my brother's side much to the shock of the brothers. "Shark what are you doing?" they asked as I turned around giving them my signature smirk. "Sorry boys but this will be a tag team duel." I said as I then turned to Ryan. "Ryan leave this to me and Yuma." I told him. "Okay Shark." He said as he even gave me a smile and a thumbs up. What a kid. I thought to myself, ever since my family took him in he was always cheerful but also had a sense of seriousness in him, and that's what I like about him.

**Ryan's POV**

I walked over to a spot where I could watch the duel from as it got underway. There was a bit of a rough start for Yuma and Shark since Yuma wasn't in a tag duel before and Shark telling him he could only attack when all four duelist turns end. As the duel went on Chills and Scorch's decks were reviled to be Dinosaur themed decks as Scorch summoned his number, Number61: Volcasaurus and Chills with his, Number 19:Frezzerdon. Luckily for Yuma and my brother they had their best xyz cards on the field Utopia and Black Ray Lancer. There was something else I realized as the duel continued, on every turn of either Chills or Scorch they always managed to get the card they always needed. Then it hit me as I then called out Yuma and Shark telling them what was going on.

"Yuma, Shark! Scorch and Chills are cheating!" I told them as they both looked in shock at this.

"Yeah, so what if we're cheating?" Chills asked "It's not like the same thing that happened to Shark at the Nationals last year." My eyes widen at this remembering the event that happened last year.

[Flashback Normal POV]

Ryan had just got back to his seat after giving a prep talk to Shark telling him to do his best.

"Alright here we go." Ryan said as Shark made his way into the arena along with the other opponent. Intensity was filling up the stadium as Shark made his first draw but at that same time alarms went off as they showed video footage of Shark looking at what appeared to be the other opponent's deck. "What?" Ryan muttered to himself as they quickly crowned Shark's opponent the new champion. _There's no way Shark could've cheated. _Ryan thought as he quickly made his way to his brother. "Shark what happened?" Ryan asked as he approached his brother only to get pinned next to a wall.

"Just stay away from me Ryan!" Shark said as he let go of his brother and walked away."

"Shark…" Ryan muttered as he picked himself up.

[End Flashback]

**Ryan's POV**

That was the worst day for both of us. It changed us as Shark rarely now recognized me as his brother.

"And that's why Shark can't duel on the big stage." Scorch said continuing to taunt my brother. "Face it Shark, you are a big time loser!" Scorch said as he and Chills continued mocking him.

"Shut Up!" I yelled tired of them verbally harassing my brother.

"Excuse me?" Scorch said looking at me "But this doesn't concern you kid."

"Yes it does!" I responded "Yes Shark may have cheated but I think it was all a set up. Shark always played by the rules and always gave respect to his opponents. But that all changed after people saw like you two saw him as a looser, a cheater, a quitter. Well let me tell you something, my brother is still a pretty cool duelist and it's because of him I'm now a good duelist." I then looked at Shark and Yuma with determination in my eyes "Shark, Yuma win this duel and ride the wave!" I said shouting out my catchphrase, and they did. In in an amazing comeback Shark and Yuma worked together and defeated Scorch and Chills and Astral collected their Number Cards. I ran over to them along with Tori and Bronk who showed up in the middle of the duel.

"Ryan." I heard Shark say my name as I looked at him. There was a moment of silence between us as we than gave each other a smile. "Sorry if I was acting like a jerk before." He said.

"That's okay bro." I said "I wasn't acting like myself as well." He then reached for something behind him as he then gave me back my Mermail Deck. We then did our signature high five with my balling my hand into a fist him grabbing it.

"What say we go out for pizza before we head home?" he asked me as I nodded.

"Hey Yuma I'll come by your house tomorrow to grab my things okay?" I said as Yuma nodded until he called out to us.

"Hey don't you want 'Armored Xyz' back?" he asked my brother as he just gave him a smile.

"Nah keep it." Shark said as we both said our goodbyes to Yuma and his friends as we both hoped on our bikes and rode off to resume our normal lives and getting pizza.

**Next Time on Riding the Wave: Ryan and Shark work together to protect Yuma's pendent from a thieving robot. But when they learn that the bot belongs to the mysterious Kite Tenjo, they soon find out they are in more than they can handle. **

**Next Time on Riding the Wave: Shark vs. Kite! Protect Yuma's Pendent! **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hi everyone, this is DisneyAnimefan94 bringing you another chapter of "Riding the Wave". So enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter 8: Shark vs. Kite! Protect Yuma's Pendent!**

**Ryan's POV**

It's been about a week since Shark and I once again reunited. When Shark came back to school, he was flooded with a bunch of fangirls. Yes, believe it or not despite his mean streak, girls at the school were all swoon by him. My guess is that they all like the bad boy type of guy. I have a few girls who like me too but that's because their either girls who I know or who are nice to me. After finishing my class it was finally time for a break as I walked out of my classroom, I saw Shark standing out on the balcony looking over the school.

"Hey Shark." I said as he looked back at me and smiled. It felt great to have Shark and I close again. During duel periods we went back to our "Three Waves" roots knocking out our opponents but always played the good sport kind at the end of the duels. Me and him had a couple of duels, but like always he would always come back to beat me in the end. Our moment was then interrupted when Shark looked down as I did too to see a trash can flipped upside down moving by itself. "Huh, that's weird." I said confused. "Since when trash cans move by themselves?"

"None," answered Shark "the only rolling trash cans we know are those annoying litter bots." We then chuckled as we then looked up. "Looks like there's a storm coming, come on lets head inside and head down to the lunch hall." I nodded as we then headed down. While we were passing by the locker rooms we then heard a voice which sounded robotic coming out of the boy's locker room. We head inside to see who it was when we saw some kind of robot breaking into Yuma's locker, and taking his pendent (don't ask me how I know it's his!).

"Finders, keepers!" the robot said as I saw my brother jump into action as I followed suit. My brother then snatched Yuma's pendent out of the bots claw. "H-hey!" the robot said as he turned around to look at us.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!" I said with my arms folded.

"That's right you bucket of bolts!" Shark said as we then kicked it into a wall.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that." The robot said as it turned around and transformed into some kind of battle mode.

"What kind of robot are you?" Shark asked as I was still in a state of shock at what I was seeing.

"The mean and nasty kind." The robot answered as it started up its drill and aimed right for us.

"Ryan look out!" Shark said as he pushed me out of the way as we both missed the bot's direct attack.

"Thanks." I said smiling at my brother.

"Don't thank me yet." Shark said pointing at the robot that was now coming right for us. We then began running which felt for hours when we then found ourselves back outside as feeling like we lost the killer robot when we then heard the ground behind us fall as we then saw the robot again.

"No Way!" I said hugging Shark with my eyes closed waiting for our unfortunate end.

"Orbital! That's enough!" we heard a boy's voice said as we then looked up to see a light-skinned boy with blue eyes and tall blonde hair standing on the other side of the building.

"Aww, I-I never get to have any fun." The robot called Orbital said as it turned back into its normal form as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"If I were you I hand over that pendent." The boy said.

"Fat chance!" I said. "This pendent doesn't belong to you."

"I know." The boy said as we were both confused by what he meant. "It belongs to Yuma."

"And how do you know Yuma?" asked Shark.

"Let's just say his Numbers interest me." The boy said.

"Numbers?" I asked wondering how not only this boy knew not only about Yuma, but also about the Number Cards he's been collecting for Astral.

"I get it," Shark said "You're that hunter Yuma told us about." My eyes then widen. I remember that Yuma told us about a boy that dueled Yuma for his Number Cards and lost and tried to take his soul but Astral protected him. Also according to Yuma, he might be also connected to several attacks on duelist who have been unconscious. He also gave us a name, Kite Tenjo.

"So what about you two, do you have any numbers?" Kite asked giving us an evil grin as I hid behind Shark.

"There's one way to find out." Shark said as I looked up at him.

"My thoughts exactly." Kite said "We'll have a two on one duel. You two versus me it will be for your Number Cards and Yuma's pendent. Double or Nothing!" he said.

"No," Shark said "Keep my brother out of this, I will duel you."

"Shark…" I muttered, Shark hasn't protected me like this since we were kids.

"Ryan," he said looking back at me "If anything happens to me, promise to take Yuma's pendent and run and get it to him." I nodded.

"Okay, so what's you strategy on beating this guy?" I asked.

"Wait and see." He said giving me his signature smirk that made me feel a little more comfortable about the situation. As the duel went underway, my brother had the upper hand playing Shark Layer and then summoning Sharktopus so Kite couldn't attack unless he had a monster with higher attack points then Shark's monster. However Kite surprised the both of us when he played the legendary spell card Polymerization. Rarely now these days would duelist fusion summon since xyz monsters were popular like the syncro monsters that came before them. Unfortunately, his fusion monster had higher attack points then Shark's monster so Shark Layer was destroyed and attacked my brother's monster. Even though I was afraid a bit of Kite, I think Kite should've been more afraid of Shark because he always has a backup plan. He summoned his monster that Kite destroyed to his side of his field using its effect to drain all of his fusion monster's attack points to zero. But Kite also had a backup plan as tribute his fusion monster to bring back the monsters he used to fusion summon and then used them to xyz summon a Number card, Number 30: Acid Golem. I saw that my brother had a grin on his face as I then smiled myself knowing this was Shark's plan all the time as he sprung his trap card to take Acid Golem from Kite's field to his, but Kite made sure my brother's plan backfired by his spell card to take away Golem's overlay units. Both Shark and I thought even though Golem didn't have any overlay units, Shark still had a powerful Number card on his field. Or so we thought when Golem began attacking Shark.

"I don't get it." I said "Why is Acid Golem attacking Shark?"

"Because," Kite began explaining "Whoever has Acid Golem on their field they take 2000 points of damage." As he said this Shark's Life Points dropped 2000 points now with only 1200 LP left. However that wouldn't stop my brother as he began his attack phase but Kite also told us that Acid Golem can't attack since it doesn't have any overlay units. So Shark just set a card. Kite then surprised us on his next turn when he played the spell card Photon Sublimation to banish his two Photon Lizards (which were Acid Golem's overlay units), to summon a Photon Thrasher since he had no monsters on his side of the field. He then summoned a Photon Crasher. Then because he had monsters with 2000 attack points or more he then tribute summoned his ace monster Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, a huge dragon with 3000 attack points. He then attacked and despite that both monsters had equal attack points, Acid Golem was destroyed.

"Why was Acid Golem destroyed?" Shark asked in shock.

"Did I mention that when a Number Card loses all its overlay units, its effect as a Number Card is negated?" Kite said once again giving his evil smile. "Now since Golem is in the Graveyard, its effect activates, since it had no overlay units when it was destroyed, its holder gets 2000 points of damage."

"Oh no, Shark!" I cried out as Golem once again appeared and attack Shark as his life points dropped down to zero. The next thing I saw shocked me as a phantom hand came out his hand and took out Shark's soul.

"Ryan…" I heard Shark mutter "Take Yuma's pendent and run!" he said as his purple hair began to turn lighter as I nodded and went over to the pendent and grabbed it.

"Hey you!" I heard Orbital yell out as I just kept running till I came to the edge of the building.

_"Ryan, jump!" _Said the same familiar voice I heard before as I was thinking was it crazy. _"Ryan trust us!" _the voice said again as I had no choice but to jump off the edge of the building as I was now screaming when a blue light circle surrounded me and gently put me on the ground. I then heard what sounded like a jet when I saw Kite using Orbital as a flight thing and dove right at me. Like I said I was pretty fast as I just made it inside the school. I thought my luck had changed when suddenly Kite and Orbital came through a wall.

"Give me that pendent kid!" he shouted as I ran the other way. I then made my way to the other plaza on the other side of the school as I ended up cornered by the menacing looking duo. "If I can't have that pendent," said Kite as he pointed his hand at me as I knew what was coming just like in my nightmare "I'll just have to take it by force!" he said as his phantom hand came right towards me. But before it could get me my own pendent began to glow brightly as I dropped Yuma's pendent as the light then fated. "Thanks for the gift kid." I heard Kite say as he grabbed the pendent before I had a chance to. "I guess I'll spare your life for your brother." He said as he flew away on Orbital. I then looked down knowing I let Astral, Yuma and most of all, my own brother down.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I was only trying to help!" a small female voice said as I looked up to see a small mermaid with Fuchsia colored hair floating right in front of me.

"Ah!" I screamed "Who are you?" I asked the mermaid as she just giggled.

"Come on Ryan, you know me." She said as I was shocked on how she knew my name but then I studied her a bit more as I knew where I seen her before.

"Mermail Abyssdine?" I asked as she giggled.

"The one in only." She said doing a little spin.

"But how?" I asked her before a huge shadow appeared before us.

"We can talk about that later," the figure said "But for now you should go back to your brother." I than gasped remembering I left Shark behind as I quickly went back up to see Shark knocked unconscious just like the other duelist as I also saw Yuma and his friends.

"Ryan what happened?" Tori asked me.

"That Kite guy you guys told me and Shark about attacked us when he was trying to steel Yuma's pendent." I began explaining. "Shark dueled him to protect both me and the pendent but lost. I than took the key but he caught up with me and took it." I said as I looked toward Yuma. "I'm so sorry Yuma." I said as Yuma as he gave me a sad smile.

"That's okay Ryan, you did your best." Yuma said as he began walking away.

"Yuma where are you going?" Tori asked him.

"I'm going to find Kite and get my key and Astral back." He said as he looked back at me. "Ryan you take Shark to the nurses office and watch him." He said as I nodded as he ran off followed by his friends. After I carried Shark's body all the way to nurses office they all gasped as I told them that he was attacked by the same attacker who did the same thing to the other duelist the past few weeks. They quickly rushed to find a way to wake him up even calling the doctors from the hospital to help. But no matter how hard they tried Shark couldn't wake up. There was a knock on the door as they opened it to see Mr. Kay one of the first year teachers.

"Don't worry," he said "you can all go home. I will watch Shark and Ryan." He said as the nurses nodded and took their leave. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Still a little shaken up, but I'm fine." I told him as I look back down at Shark. Soon we heared the door open as we saw a women in purple hair and a man red hair walk in. When I got a better look at them, I knew who it was. "Nistro, Dextra!" I said running over to them and shaking there hands.

"You know these people Ryan?" Mr. Kay asked me.

"Yeah, they sort of helped me out when I was just a kid." I said.

"Hey kid, it's good to see you." Nistro said ruffling my long hair as I laughed and then settled my hair back down.

"Yes it's good to see you again," Dextra said with a smile on her face which was rarely seen before she went to her usual shady look. "But we're here on serious terms. We heard about the attack on your brother Shark and we believe that its connected to the other duelist that have the same condition." She said as I nodded.

"Well luckily for you two, I know who did it." I said as Nistro then got in my face with an eager expression.

"Well tell us. Who did it?" he asked.

"Well it was this kid with blue eyes and tall blonde hair." I told them describing the suspect.

"Kite Tenjo." Dextra said as I was surprised on how she knew the Kite's name already.

"You know him?" Mr. Kay asked.

"Yes, Kite's been a person of interest to us for a while but he's every time we close in on him, he disappears." Dextra explained "Ryan do you know why he attacked your brother?" she asked looking at me.

"We were trying to stop him from taking one of my friends personal items but we don't know why he was steeling it." I told her.

"I see." Dextra said as she looked at her partner and nodded. "Well Ryan we're off, if you have any new details let us know." She said as I nodded. "And if you run into Kite call us first, got it?" I nodded again as she and Nistro left. After that, we began waiting for something, anything to happen. Mr. Kay told me that Yuma was going after Kite but he didn't want to tell Dextra and Nistro since this was something he wanted to do on his own. After a few more hours of waiting I was beginning to give up all hope when suddenly a ball of light came into the room and entered Shark's body. We then heard a groan coming out of him as he slowly woke up.

"Shark!" I said hugging my brother before quickly getting off.

"Well, it looks like Yuma did it." Mr. Kay said. "Shark, Ryan you two are free to go, I'll tell the nurses that you returned to normal and went home." He said as we both nodded. As we were walking to Shark's motorcycle I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Shark, thanks for trying to protect me back there." I said as he looked over at me and smiled.

"No problem bro." He said "After all someone's has to protect you." We then both chuckled as we hoped on the bike and headed home.

**Normal POV**

Inside Heartland tower, Kite and Orbital had just returned from a humiliating defeat at the hands of Yuma and Astral along with their new Zexal powers when he was met by Nistro, Dextra and Mr. Heartland.

"Kite, Nistro and Dextra told me that you almost got caught today." He said.

"Really?" Kite asked raising an eyebrow and then looking at Nistro and Dextra.

"Yes, apparently you left someone alive instead of taking their soul away before they can tell anyone else." He said "Kite we can't jeopardize the mission, after all you want to help your little brother right?" he said before walking away with Nistro and Dextra.

"Who could've ratted me out?" Kite said to himself as he then remembered the boy he ran into. "Of course, he was with that purple haired boy." He said. Even though his old computer lab was destroyed he still had a backup one inside the tower. He went inside and started looking up the boy as he came across a picture of the him. He then read the profile on the boy before giving an evil smile. "Well, well, well." He said "I've got you now Ryan Oliver."

**Next time on the Riding the Wave the finale: Ryan finds out more about the Mermails and why they chose him. But then he gets challenged by Kite for his pendent. Can Ryan defeat Kite, or will Ryan end up just like Shark?**

**Next time on the finale of Riding the Wave: Photons and Mermails.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**And now Part 1 the finale of Riding the Waves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal just this story and its OC.**

**Chapter 9: Photons and Mermails Part 1**

**Ryan's POV**

"Shark I'm going up to my room." I said as Shark just nodded as I went up to my room. I then closed the door behind me so Shark couldn't hear. I then looked down at my pendent as I grabbed. Rio gave me this pendent when we were around seven years old at the fair after she and Shark got into a fight about wearing rings to symbolize their relationship as brother and sister. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

[Flashback Normal POV]

"Rio come back!" a young Ryan shouted running after his sister. "Look I don't think you and your brother wearing rings isn't girly, I think it's kind of cool." This made Rio smile and wiped her tears away as she reached into her pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a necklace with a pendent on the end of it.

"I also got this for you Ryan." She said as she got closer to Ryan to put it around his neck which made Ryan blush a little bit. "The place where I got the rings is also where I got that pendent. The man said someone who you care for the most will receive really good luck when you give it to them. And that person is you." Ryan smiled at this and looked down at the pendent as it shined through the fair lights. "Just remember Ryan, you might not be our related brother but you're our brother by heart."

[Flashback Ryan's POV]

To this day I kept those last words that Rio told me close to my heart 'Not their brother by relation but their brother through heart.' My thoughts was soon interrupted when my pendent began glowing.

"Woah, what's going on?" I asked myself as the bright light began surrounding my room and the next thing I knew I was underwater. I quickly held my breath as I heard an all too familiar giggle.

"Ryan there you are!" as I looked to see Dine (that's what she and the other Mermails like to be called minus the Abyss in their name) swimming toward me. "Why are you holding your breath?" she asked me "You can breathe underwater too you know, you're like us now." I wondered what she meant as I then looked down at myself. I had no clothes on! At least on my upper body I wasn't. My entire chest was bare except for my pendent that was still hanging around my neck, as my legs were replaced with a tailfin, and my hair was no longer in a ponytail "Come on Gaios is waiting for you." We then swam (with her helping me of course) to what appeared to be an underwater castle. Inside was all the Mermails from my deck and sitting on the throne was a bearded man with a triton, but unlike the others he had what appeared to be reptile legs.

"Greetings Ryan." Gaios said in a booming voice as Dine bowed as I followed suit. "I'm sure you're wondering why you have been summoned here." He said as I nodded. "Well the reason why is because I wanted to speak to you personally." He then turned to the rest of the court. "Please leave us." He said as everyone bowed and left the throne room.

"Bye Ryan!" Dine shouted waving toward me as I couldn't help my smile and wave back at her.

"Come Ryan, let us talk." Gaios said as he got up from his throne and began walking to the hall as I swam to catch up with him. "We have been watching you for some time now Ryan." He said.  
"I guess that explains all the voices I keep hearing." I said as Gaios nodded.

"Yes, well that all of that was us giving you comfort and words of wisdom." Gaios said to me "I must apologize for keeping us all a secret, we wanted to reveal ourselves soon but then that boy put you in danger then Dine used her power to protect you through your pendent. She's very fond of you, you know." He said as I nodded, remembering all the times she came to visit me.

"But I do have one question." I said looking at him.

"And what is that?" Gaios asked me.

"How do you know about Astral?" I asked him.

"We have knowledge of the universe so we know everything about your friend Astral and where he came from, Astral World." My eyes widen to hear that's where he is from. "Now Ryan, do you know why you are here." He asked me as I nodded as I then held up my pendent. "While it's true that you came here via your pendent but there is something more. You didn't choose your pendent, it choose you." I gave Gaios a questionable look at what he meant as he continued his explanation. "It means you were destined that your sister Rio gave it to you and when you found our cards, its power had awaken."

"And what power would that be." I asked Gaios as he smiled at me.

"Light, goodness and peace, meaning you are a very good person Ryan even at peace when at times of conflict. But know this Ryan there is an even greater power in yourself and when the time comes to unleased it know this, do not use it unless you are force to and do not use it for power or for gain. Do you understand?" he asked I nodded. "Good, now it's time to return to your world Ryan, farewell." And with that my surroundings began to glow as I found myself back in my room with my clothes on (thank goodness!). I then heard Shark call for me as I quickly came out of my room and into the living room where he was at.

"What is it Shark?" I asked him.

"A letter came in for you right now." He said as he handed me an envelope as I opened it and began reading it.

**Ryan Oliver-Kastle,**

**I hear by challenge you to a duel tonight. Meet me on the Heartland Bridge at 7:00 don't be late and don't forget to bring your pendent.**

**Sincerely,**

**A Challenger**

"That's weird," I said studying the short note again why anyone would want to challenge me to a duel? I mean I know I'm good but I'm not that good to attract attention."

"I don't know." Shark said "But how does this person know about the pendent my sister gave you?"

"I don't know." I said "But we're going to find out soon enough." While I was getting ready to duel my mysterious duelist tonight I took the time to clean my duel visor. When Augmented Reality Duels were first introduced, they came out with the duel visor, which were actually based off the design of sunglasses before they replaced them with the d-gazers. Shark gave me them when we were looking through storage while he and Rio were helping me build my deck.

"You still have those?" he asked me as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know you kept telling me to get a d-gazer but I like these because they make me look unique." Shark couldn't help but smile and shook his head.

"Well it's almost time to head out to the bridge." He said as I nodded and soon we were off to Heartland Bridge. When we arrived at exactly seven there was no one.

"I hope this isn't a trick." Shark said as we then heard a faint sound. As the sound grew louder and louder, it turned out to be someone whistling. We looked at the direction of where the direction was coming from when we saw a familiar face.

"Kite!" Shark and I said as he stopped whistling and gave us an evil smile.

"Hello boys, especially you Ryan. I'm so glad you accepted my challenge."

"Kite like I said before, keep my brother out of this." Shark said standing in front of me.

"Oh this very much has to do with your adopted brother Reginald." Kite said as Shark and I both gasped on how he knew I was adopted and Shark's real name. "For example," he said before pointing at me and more specifically my pendent. "Where did you get that pendent?" I then clinched my pendent in my hand as I looked at him with my best serious looking face.

"Someone very special gave this to me when we were kids." I said as Kite just kept his evil smirk on his face.

"Right and they are powered by the Mermail cards in your deck." He said which earned another gasp from me.

"How did you know what type of deck I use?" I asked as he still kept that smirk on his face.

"Well let's just say I did a little research." He said.

[Flashback Normal POV]

"Orbital, have you finished looking up all the research on Ryan Oliver?" Kite asked his robotic companion.

"Y-yes Master Kite." The robot responded. "I have found out everything there is to know about Ryan. For instance he isn't really related to that Shark kid that he's with, more like he was adopted. And his real parents are Alexander Oliver the famous archeologist and Natalie Oliver a famous world explorer."

"Wait did you say Oliver?" Kite asked as the robot nodded its head. "How interesting, my father said he was working an expedition with two people whose last names were Oliver but I would never believe that they were Ryan's parents." Kite continued to study the picture of Ryan until he spotted something that struck his interest. "Oribtal what is that around Ryan's neck."

"I-it appears to be some type of pendent like the kind Yuma was wearing, however unlike Yuma's this one is of this earth."

"Really?" Kite asked "Go on." He said as Orbital continued his explanation.

"W-well, according to mythology the pendent was created by a mythical underwater race to help them in their time on need. It then disappeared along with the underwater race when war raged on the surface thousands of years ago."

"So what's so special about this pendent then?" Kite asked as Orbital continued explaining.

"W-well according to the legends in mythology the pendent is said to have magical properties." This made Kite grin a bit with his attempt to use Yuma's pendent to find a way to cure his brother Hart a failure he would just have to turn his attention to Ryan's.

"Orbital," he began ordering his robot "Prepare to send a message to Ryan. If I plan to have his pendent I plan to get it through a duel, but keep it anonymous."

"Y-yes sir Master Kite." Orbital saluted his master and got to work on the message.

[End Flashback Ryan's POV]

"So you plan on taking my pendent through a duel? And what about my parents where are they?" I began asking questions.

"Yes and I plan to win it and as for your parents I do not know where they are. According to my father they got separated through an accident and they never heard for them again." Kite said which made me clinch my fist and look down and then looked up at him.

"Well guess what Kite you're wrong! I am going to win this duel and as long as I have my brother and my parent's spirit with me, I won't lose." I said with my voice full of confidence.

"Well with all that confidence why don't we make things a little bit more interesting?" Kite said as he extended his hand as it reached out around Shark as it then circled around him creating a cage. "If you should win I will also release your brother Shark." I then looked at my brother worried for his safety as he looked up at me and gave me a smile and thumbs up.

"Ryan go win this thing." He told me as I nodded.

"Let's do it then" I said as I then took my d-pad and flipped it up in the air before landing on my arm and the duel disk part of it unfolded and took out my duel visor and placing over my eyes. As for Kite he performed his Photon Transformation as his clothes turned white and Orbital shot his duel disk out landing on his arm.

"Authentic Reality Dueling link established." The computer voice said.

"Let's Duel!" we both shouted as our life points were set.

Kite 4000/Ryan 4000

"I'll go first." Kite said as he drew his card "I draw! And first I'll play the spell card Photon Veil sending three light monsters from my hand back to my deck and shuffle it till I get three new cards in my hand." He put his three cards back in his deck as the random shuffle began and he drew three new cards. "I now activate the spell card Photon Lead allowing me to Special Summon one level four or lower light monster that was added to my hand this turn. And first I will summon Daybreaker in attack mode."

[Daybreaker 1700/0]

A knight soon appeared on his side of the field as Kite continued his turn. "I now activate Daybreaker's special ability letting me summon another Daybreaker."

[Daybreaker 1700/0]

A second knight then appeared as I began growing worried now knowing that he would summon a third day breaker, and he did as a third Daybreaker appeared on his side of the field

[Daybreaker 1700/0]

"I know overlay my three Daybreakers." Kite said as his three knights turned into balls of light entering a portal. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 10: Illumiknight!"

[Number 10: Illumiknight 2400/2400]

I was surprised that Kite summoned a Number monster making things now impossible for me to do on my next turn, but it was still Kite's turn as he continued. "I know activate Illumiknight's special ability, by using one overlay unit I can send on card to the graveyard and draw one card. He send his card to the graveyard slot and drew one card. "I know activate the card that I sent to the graveyard which was Lightserpent, when its sent to the graveyard it can be special summoned." The serpent then appeared on his side as he made now three summons on his one turn.

[Lightsperpent 1200/800]  
"I know summon Plasma Ball in attack mode." He said as a ball with an eye on it appeared. Since the other monsters were summoned through their effects this one actually counts as a Normal Summon meaning he couldn't normal summon anymore monsters this turn but that didn't stop him since he had two level three monsters on his side of the field. "I know overlay my two level three monsters!" he said as the two monsters turned into balls of light and went into the portal. "With these two monsters I now build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 20: Giga-Brilliant!"

[Number 20: Giga-Brilliant 1800/1800]

Now he had two number cards on his side of the field, which now made things now even harder than I thought. "I now end my turn." Kite said. _Good _I thought as I went to draw my card, I can feel my hand shacking as I felt scared and worried.

"Ryan," as I heard Gaio's voice in my head "Don't worry about your next draw, just trust your instincts." I nodded as I got the confidence to draw as I looked at my hand and smiled knowing what I had to do.

"First I summon Mermail Abysspike in attack mode." I said as a blonde mermaid appeared on my field.

[Mermail Abysspike 1600/800]

"Now I activate Pike's special ability by sending one level three or lower monster from my hand to the graveyard I can draw one new card." I send the card to the graveyard as I drew my next card as I looked at it I couldn't help but smile as I heard a giggle. "Since I drew this card I can Special Summon it, so appear Mermail Abyssdine."

[Mermail Abyssdine 100/200]

The fuchsia haired mermaid appeared then did a little twirl as I just smiled and shook my head. "I now activate Dine's special ability by special summoning one level three or lower water monster from my graveyard to my field." The graveyard circle then appeared as Dine went in to get my monster. "So appear Mermail Abyslinde."

[Mermail Abysslinde 1500/1200]

The blue haired mermaid then appeared right next to Dine as I then knew it was time. "Time for a change of scenery." I said "I now activate the field spell Lumeria, the Forgotten City." I put the field spell card in my field card spot as the bridge was then replaced with a white marbled city. "Thanks to the forgotten city, all water monsters now gain 200 attack and defense points." I said as the digital board for all my monster's attack appeared and were raised by 200 attack points.

[Mermail Abysspike ATK 1600-1800]

[Mermail Abyssdine ATK 1000-1200]

[Mermail Abysslinde ATK 1500-1700]

"Now I activate my forgotten city's effect, matching all monsters level on my side of the field to the one I target. And the monster on my side I choose is Mermail Abysspike, so Abyssdine and Abysslinde's levels are now level four."

(Mermail Abyssdine LV. 3-4)

(Mermail Abysslinde LV. 3-4)

"I now overlay Mermail Abysspike with Mermail Abyssdine." I said as they both turned into balls of light and entered the overlay portal. "With these two I build the overlay network and xyz summon Bahmut Shark in attack mode, and thanks to the forgotten city's effect it gains 200 attack points."

[Bahmut Shark ATK 2600-2800]

The huge shark then appeared then appeared on my side of the field letting out a huge roar. _Great, _I thought to myself _Now I have enough fire power on my side of the field to do damage to Kite. And even though his two number cards can't be destroyed I can still deal damage to him starting with Giga-Brilliant._

"Not yet Ryan," Gaios said to me as I stood there confused at what he meant. "Use your Shark's ability to summon this rank 3 xyz monster." Then my deck box were I kept my other xyz cards opened as a card flew out and landed in my hand.

"Mermail Abysstrite?" I said to myself in silence so Kite couldn't hear my conversation with Gaios.

"I know it's risky by using your Shark's ability to summon her meaning you cannot attack this turn but you must even these odds and if you don't believe me look at your hand." I then looked at my hand to see a spell card and at that moment I knew what Gaios wanted as I then nodded.

"I now use my Shark's effect by using one overlay unit I can summon one rank three or lower xyz monster from my extra deck, the only down side is that my Shark cannot attack this turn. So I summon Mermail Abysstrite in Defense mode and thanks to my forgotten city its defense points are increased by 200.

[Mermail Abysstrite DEF 2800-3000]

The purple hared mermaid appeared in its defense position, as I began to make my next move. "I now play the spell card **Overlay Gift **giving my Abysstrite the same amount of overlay units as it needs to be summoned which is three.

{Memrail Abysstrite OLU 0-3}

"I now place two cards face down and end my turn and since it's my turn end Abysslinde's level returns to normal.

(Mermail Abysslinde LV. 4-3)

"So that's it?" Kite asked me in a mocking turn. "That's your big response to my two number cards? Well this will be easier than I thought. I draw!" he said as he drew his card as I then saw him with a smirk on his face. "I now activate Giga-Brilliant's ability, by using one overlay unit its attack points are increased to 300.

[Number 20: Giga-Brilliant 1800-2100]

"Now Giga-Brilliant attack Mermail Abysslinde." He said as his number took aim at my monster but I wasn't going to let him destroy her.

"I now activate Mermail Abysstrite's effect!" I shouted "By using one overlay unit if one of my mermail monsters are attacked Abysstrite is the target instead." At that moment Giga-Brilliant took aim at my Abysstrite and attacked her instead. "And since my monsters defense points are greater than your number card, you take damage even though my Mermail isn't a Number your Giga-Brilliant remains on the field.

Kite 4000-3100/Ryan 4000

"You think that's going to stop me?" Kite asked "Well it's not! I now sacrifice my Giga-Brilliant and Illimiknight." He said as a red anchor appeared next to him as I knew what was coming next. "I now summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in attack mode!" He said as he grabbed the anchor and tossed it in the air as he dragon then appeared.

[Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK 3000]

"Now I activate the spell card **Photon Charge**. When I summon a Photon monster this turn it can attack one of your monsters." I cringed at this now that he can attack twice this turn, I knew that he would go after Linde since it had less attack points then his dragon and it was a good thing I had Trite on my field so it can target her instead.

"I bet your thinking I will target your other Mermail Ryan, but you're wrong." I gasped at what he meant by that. He couldn't attack Trite since she and Galaxy-Eyes have the same number of attack and defense points. "I will target your shark instead. So go Galaxy-Eyes Photon Steam of Destruction!" His dragon fired a beam of photon energy at my shark as it was destroyed and I shield myself from his attack.

Kite 3100/4000-3800

"Now I end my turn by setting one card face down. And since my turn is over my dragon's ability activates when it destroys an xyz monster it gains 500 attack points by how many overlay units it had. Since your shark had one overlay unit my dragon gains 500 attack points."

[Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon 3000-3500]

"Now Ryan you will really face my wrath." Kite told me "And when your finished I will take hold of both your pendent and your Mermail deck to activate it."

**To Be Continued….**

**Riding the Wave will conclude later today.**

**Custom Cards**

**Overlay Gift**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: When you have an xyz monster on your field with no overlay units, treat this card as an overlay unit times the number of monsters that card is needed to be xyz summoned**

**Photon Charge**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: If you summon a Photon Monster this turn, then it can attack on of your opponents monsters.**

**This was also my first duel I've written. So please go easy on me and I'm sorry if it sounded a lot like Kite and Yuma's duel. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Riding the Wave now concludes with Part 2 of Photons and Mermails**

**Disclimer:**

**Chapter 10: Photons and Mermails Part 2**

**Ryan's POV**

Kite 3100/Ryan 3800

I continued looking at the dragon that was in front of me. The same dragon that defeated my brother and according to Yuma almost defeated him and Astral. I only had Strite and Linde on my field and with no cards in my hand, I had to make my next draw count otherwise it was lights out.

"I draw!" I said as I drew my card and looked at it and smiled. "I activate the spell card **Underwater Treasures**, this card allows me to draw until I have six cards in my hand." I drew the top six cards and looked at them and smiled as a new plan devolved in my mind. "I play Mermail Abyssturge in attack mode, and thanks to my forgotten city it gains 200 attack points."

[Mermail Abyssturge ATK: 1700-1900]

"Now I activate Turg's special ability, by sending one water monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can pick one level three or lower water monster from my graveyard and adding it to my hand. Now because I moved this card from my graveyard to my hand, I can summon it. So welcome back to the field my Mermail Abyssdine, and once again she gains 200 attack points thanks to the forgotten city.

[Mermail Abyssdine ATK: 1000-1200]

"Hey Ryan, did you miss me." Dine told me as she then looked around the field "Hey Strite, Linde, Turge what's up?" she said winking her eye and sticking her tongue at them until she looked up to see Kites' Galaxy-Eyes and began to panic. "Ahh! What's that?" she said.

"Don't worry Dine, I have a plan but I'm going to need your help along with the mermail I sent to the graveyard." I told her as she calmed down and nodded.

"I'm ready Ryan." She told me as I nodded.

"Now I activate the monster's special ability that I sent to the graveyard which was Mermail Abyssmander. By removing him from play Dine's level can increase now by one." The duel monster spirit of Mander then appeared as he put his hands forward as a ball of light appeared in his hand.

"Dine take my strength." He said as Dine grabbed the ball and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Mander." She said as her level increased.

(Mermail Abyssdine Lv. 3-4)

"Now I overlay my level four Mermail Abyssdine and Mermail Abyssturge," I said as they soon turned into two balls of light and entering the overlay portal.

"Ryan, use xyz monster your sister gave you." Gaios voice said in my head as I nodded. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network to xyz summon Snowdust Giant and thanks to the forgotten city, he gains 200 attack points."

[Snowdust Giant ATK: 2200-2400]

"Now I activate my Giant's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I can decrease your Galaxy-Eye's attack by 200 for each water monster card in my hand by placing Ice Counters on it." Then a hologram of my three cards appeared on the field. "And as you can see I have three water monsters in my hand so your dragon loses 600 ATK Points. "Soon several icicles appeared and were attached to Kite's dragon.

[Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK: 3500-3100]

"So what?" Kite asked "My dragon is still the powerfulest monster on the field."

"Don't be so sure." I said "I now activate **Behemoth Club **doubling my Giant's attack power for this turn.

[Snowdust Giant ATK 2400-4800]

"Now Snowdust Giant attack Galaxy-Eyes!" I shouted as the Beast-Warrior Giant jumped up to the dragon with its club raised.

"You think it's that easy to defeat my dragon?" Kite asked me as I gave him a questionable look at what he meant. "I activate Galaxy-Eyes effect, when its targeted for attack I can banish it and the attacking monster until the end of your turn." As soon as Snowdust club touched Galaxy-Eyes both monsters disappeared as I gasped. "I set one card face down and end my turn and since my turn is over Snowdust attack points return to normal." I said stunned that I didn't even get a scratch on his dragon.

[Snowdust Giant ATK 4800-2400]

"Good," Kite said "and since your turn is over both monsters return to the field. And since your Snowdust Giant was sent to the graveyard so does its overlay unit and my Galaxy-Eyes gains 500 attack points for every overlay unit that was sent to the graveyard this turn. Since there was only one overlay unit, my dragon gains 500 attack points."

[Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK 3100-3600]

"It's my turn I draw!" Kite said as he drew his card. "Now Galaxy-Eyes attack Snowdust Giant! Go Photon Stream of Destruction!" His dragon then attacked and destroyed my giant as my life points then dropped by 1200.

Kite 3100/ Ryan 3800-2600

"I now activate a pretty nasty spell card called **Photon Tornado **when I successfully destroy a monster with one of mine with the name Photon in it I can deal you 2000 points of damage." I gasped as the hologram of Kite's spell card appeared and a tornado came out of it sending me flying backwords and landing on the ground hard and my life points once again dropping.

Kite 3100/Ryan 3600-600

"I think that's enough damage for this turn so I set one card and end my turn." He said as I struggled to get up. _What can I do? _I thought to myself _No matter what I do I can't get that piercing damage on him, and if I don't do something soon he'll target Strite and his dragon gains 1000 lifepoints or worse he can attack Linde and end this duel. _My thought was interrupted when my pendent began glowing as I heard Gaios's voice in my head.

"Ryan, don't give up hope, the time has now come for you to unleash the power that I spoke of earlier, take the pendent and activate your Mermalian Armor." I nodded as I took hold of my pendent and stretched it out as far as I could.

"Mermailian Armor activate!" I shouted as the armor began forming around my body, I was given armored boots and a helmet with my visor inserted on it and my duel disk was also changed into a greenish color.

**Kite's POV**

_What now he has a new form too? _Was the first thing I could think of _First Yuma and Astral and now him who's next Joey Wheeler? _But that didn't matter as long as I had Galaxy-Eyes on my field I could end the duel on my next turn.

**Ryan's POV**

"Ryan now that you've activated new armor, think of your deepest dream and draw your next card." Gaios told me as I closed my eyes and thought of a dream that I have. The truth is I have a million dreams but the one dream came to my mind was to protect Shark and get him out of that cage. I opened my eyes and looked down at my deck as the top card began to glow.

"It's my turn, Go Dream Draw!" I shouted as I drew the card hoping it was the one I needed as I looked down and smiled as the card that came to my mind was now in my hand. "In order to summon this card, I need to sacrifice two water monsters so I now send both Abysstrite and Abysslinde to the graveyard and summon Mermail Abyssmegalo! And thanks to the forgotten city he gains 200 attack points."

[Mermail Abyssmegalo ATK 2400-2600]

The hybrid mega shark mermaid appeared as it roared at Kite and his dragon. "I now activate Megalo's special ability since I successfully summoned it this turn I can send one trap or spell card with the word Abyss in it from my deck to my hand." A card soon stuck out of my deck as I drew it and added it to my hand. "Now I activate the trap card Abyss-sphere to special summon another Mermail Abyssmegalo and it gains 200 attack points due to the forgotten city effect, however it's ability is negated and I can't activate any other facedown spell cards this turn."

[Mermail Abyssmegalo ATK 2400-2600]

The second mega shark hybrid appeared right next to my first one as I continued my turn. "I now activate another trap card **Abyss-Wave**, sending all trap and spell cards from our field to our hand and also any non-water monster on the field gets its effects negated and its attack points are reduced to zero until the end of this turn."

[Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon ATK 3600-0]

At that point both Kite and my trap and spell cards were sent back to our hands as well as the forgotten city and the scenery changed back to the bridge we were on and his dragon's attack points went down to zero. And since Abyss-sphere wasn't on the field anymore, the time was right to act. "I now overlay my two Abyssmegalos, with these two I build the overlay network and summon the king of all Mermails, Mermail Abyssgaios!"

[Mermail Abyssgaios ATK 2800]

"Now since Abyss-sphere is no longer on the field I can activate a spell card and I activate the equip-spell Abyss-scale of the Kraken and equip it to Gaios who gains 400 attack points."

[Mermail Abyssgaios ATK 2800-3200]

At that point an armor similar to mine appeared on Gaios as I saw Kite now looking worried as I smiled knowing it was time. "Now Abyssgaios attack Galaxy-Eyes and end this duel! Go Final Wave!" Gaios took its titrant and creating a huge wave as it went towards and destroyed Kite's dragon and his life points went down to zero

Kite 3100-0/Ryan 600

Winner: Ryan

"Game Over." I said as I went into my signature pose as the AR disappeared as well as my armor and took off my visor. "Alright Kite, since I beat you release my brother." I told him remembering our deal we made.

"Tch, fine." Kite said as he extended his hand out and cage surrounding Shark disappeared as he landed on his feet and ran over to him.

"Shark are you okay?" I asked him as he nodded and I did something I rarely did with him, gave him a hug as he surprisingly hugged me back.

**Kite's POV**

Looking at Ryan and Reginald made me think of the relationship that I had with my little brother. At that moment I thought what I was doing was right, hunting down numbers and taking away peoples souls just to help my brother I shook that thought off as I walked over to the two with Orbital behind me.

"I can see how much the relationship between you and your brother now for that I tip my hat off to you one duelist to another, that is if I had a hat." I said as he gave me a smile knowing we both as well as Reginald have a new found respect for each other. "Come on Orbital, lets fly." I told my robot.

"Y-yes sir Master Kite!" he said as he went into his flight mode as we flew off.

**Ryan's POV**

As my brother and I both watched Kite flew off into the night, we soon heard a sound which apparently came from my stomach.

"Sound like you're hungry." Shark said as I blushed in embarrassment. "Well how about we go find something to eat." He said as I nodded as we both rode off on his bike continuing to ride the wave.

**Normal POV**

On top of a building a young man with a white jacket and maroon hair was also watching the duel between Kite and Ryan as he just smirked.

"Well it looks like Mermaid Boy has gotten better." He said as a crest mark began to glow on his hand "But we'll see who's the better duelist the next time we duel." He then let out a laugh as he then disappeared into a portal.

**The End**

**Coming Soon next month: Shark and Ryan join Yuma and his friends to participate in the World Duel Carnival, a tournament to determine who is the best duelist in the world. But within each and every turn they will find out how dangerous the tournament can be as an old enemy from Shark and Ryan's past reemerges to destroy them once and for all. **

**Coming Soon next month in the Ryan Oliver saga: Riding the Carnival Wave**

**Custom Cards**

**Underwater Treasure**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: Draw until you have six cards in your hand.**

**Photon Tornado**

**Type: Spell**

**Effect: If you dealt damage to your opponent with a Photon monster during your Battle Phase then deal them 2000 life point damage. **

**Abyss-Wave**

**Type: Trap**

**Effect: Return all Spells and Trap cards on the field to your hand. All of you're opponents monsters attack points are reduced to zero and effects are negated.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
